Forum:My ending idea pool
I choose not to accept the ending...any of the three choices...so I am writing my own ending. But before I finish id like to make some tweaks and I’m sure no one wants to read a whole page id appreciate some feed back on main parts...here they are (no need to comment if no feed back...negative feedback appreciated too ;) This new end starts for the dash for the teleporter to the citadel...harbinger is laying waste to the ground forces but halfway joker shows up in the Normandy and attacks the giant wounding him severely, distracting him long enough for me and a squad to reach the beam mostly unharmed...or should joker outright have a fight with him with the outcome dependent on the upgrades and readiness level? I hated that a fight with harbinger was excluded. Once through to the citadel my squad goes one way and Anderson (arriving with a mixed battalion of forces turian,krogan, ect.) another... severl firefight areas. A new enemy? I was thinking of a super Cerberus solider fully indoctrinated...aslo a choice happens where Anderson holds off a large reaper force so Sheppard can reach the illusive man and is being overrun and i must either send my two squad mates to help or leave him with his current people...dies or survives depending on readiness level.. a chance he dies fighting.... something dramatic along those lines you know...I don’t have that quite down yet. I want the talk with the illusive man to be mostly the same...I thought it was handled well...i want a conversation with a crucible A.I...fully aware in the end though not sure if its similar to the one in the game and give you choices I’ve come up with just three so far....first is to destroy the reapers outright but the force required would wipe out the geth as well( not Sheppard as well)Renegade. Second a weaker attack that drastically lowers the reapers tech softens them up for the fleet to deal with. Paragon.(longer battle more deaths more loses) third is to have Sheppard make a deal with the reapers to spare the humans only (i just thought these up in an hour) also the mass relays are left intact, that made no sense to destroy them it destroys the mass effect universe. I’m still working on the epilogue its a long list ha-ha. ok I probably left out some stuff but this would really help me. out the ending destroyed my very soul and this is a small fix for now much love and hope...this one Sheppard in a world of thousands. --Cracker1138 07:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :You thought these up in an hour. Still, these are 3 Shepards better than those originally written. (Shepard should be the measurement unit of epicness... 1 shepard = Star wars 3) ---- I'm only miffed about how sucky the end choices were. Maybe adding three additional choices or just changing the originals in a DLC + a small CG ending movie showing the reprocusions a generation after your choices.--VTFuzzle 18:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) New ending ideas. Deliberately vague because I'd change as little as possible (my beef is only really during the railroaded ending) Mass effect 3 ending ideas: 1. Ultimate Renegade Ending: Prior to the attack massed assault on earth, renegade Shepard suggests that destroying the Charon relay is the best option. Naturally, both Hackett and Anderson object, but with maxed out renegade score he can browbeat them into going along with his plan. The assault on earth starts as normal, this time covering for an evacuation operation while also diverting attention away from the engineers involved in preparing a sufficiently large asteroid for the destruction. Several time Shepard can choose to help save civilians at risk to him/herself. S/He then manages to catch one of the later shuttles escaping earth and rejoining the allied fleet as it withdraws. The last part of the mission culminates in the Normandy escaping into the mass relay along with the allies just before the Mass relay is destroyed. The ensuing destruction destroys earth and the largest concentration of reapers in the galaxy. Ultimately leaves a playable epilogue where you have to hunt down and kill the reapers across the galaxy. While this idea is interesting, it completely disregards the Crucible and the trillions of credits of resources that were poured into it. --Huddl3 14:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The entire point of this ending is that you would only need it if you're resources weren't up to scratch anyway. Plus, it allows the diabolical renegade shepard to win on HIS terms again. -- 17:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) 2. ‘The Bar’ Ending: When Harbinger blasts Shepard, he dies, heading to ‘bar’ Garrus mentioned. When he arrives, he’s greeted by his already fallen companions (Pressly, Thane, Mordin and either Ashley or Kaidan.) As the scene progresses he’s joined by his selected party members, the one by one the rest of the Normandy team arrive. Culminating with the rest of the Normandy crew joining the bar as well. 3. Indoctrination Ending: See the indoctrination theory. 4. Destroy Harbinger optional boss: Prior to the no-man’s land run, Shepard can ask for heavy weapons (like the laser designator) in preparation for a potential reaper. However, it will require a paragon or renegade conversation option to be successful. This ultimately means that Shepard can, instead of simply running towards the citadel conduit beam, choose to fire on Harbinger. If he successfully staggers Harbinger, he enters a boss fight where he’s facing the reaper while the rest of the foot soldiers make their run. However, the battle is much more difficult than the one on Rannoch. For starters the strength of the orbital strikes are defined by a randomly increasing/decreasing bar as allied vessels are forced to break away from stable orbital bombardment positions in order to combat interfering reapers. Also, Harbinger, unlike the Rannoch destroyer, can fire two beams at once. Successfully defeating Harbinger means that Shepard is relatively uninjured during the final phase of the game. 5. Refusal Ending: See DeinonSlayer and findmenows suggestion http://social.bioware.com/poll.php?user=1183972&poll_id=29101. Ultimately leaves a playable epilogue where you have to hunt down and kill the rest of the reapers. 6. Ultimate Paragon Ending: If Shepard is unwounded, and has an extremely high galactic military score (disregarding the crucible), then Shepard has the option of convincing the catalyst to refine the destruction beam to target only true reapers and their servants, provided he’s saved the Rachni, made peace between the Geth and Quarians, befriended EDI and acquired every military resource. Leads to the ‘golden ending’ and a playable epilogue where you visit the worlds dropping off party members (barring LI) and playing DLC. --Living Demigod 14:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ----I thought after my second playthrough that I would have had the crucible work, but would have ended with Shep and Anderson sitting together to watch all their hard work come to fruition. I was okay with idea of Shep sacrificing herself to save those she loved and thought this would have been an awesome place to have it end, poignant and yet triumphant.----Nuveena7